The Blindside of the Prestigious
by paradoxicalbae
Summary: Leonardo's genius is extraordinary but vices have their way of breaking down even the sharpest minds. Unannounced OC included.


"Where have you been?" Nico asked the boy trotting down the main halls of the college.

"Asleep." The guy answered without slowing his pace.

"For two days?" The blond furrows his brows as he looks to the boy besides him with a confused face.

"Yes." The answer that came left the younger male even more perplexed.

The two walked into the large class and as they did Zoroaster's eyes found them immediately.

"What the fuck, Leo? I thought you were dead." The tall boy announced as his friends took their seats next to him.

"What would make you think that?" Leonardo grins a bit as he pulls out a beaten up notebook.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I knocked on your door for two hours and you didn't answer. Could also be that your windows were literally clouded and you could smell weed coming from your house a block away." Zo whispered harshly as he looked around to make sure no one heard what he was saying though it quite obvious Leonardo was the type to take a blunt.

"Leo, really you should at least come to class." Nico added trying to mediate.

"Was there anything important I missed?" Leonardo questioned looking to the boy on his right.

"It's college; there's always something important." Zoroaster seethed while irritably scratching his scalp and dropping to his seat besides his irresponsible friend.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and repositioned himself as the grubby professor walked in.

"That looks absolutely tedious." Leonardo's voice breaks the utter silence of the empty room except for the girl sitting on a large wooden desk. The female looked up from the bunch of paper she held to see Leonardo walking towards her with the same sly look as always.

"Oh, hey Leo. That's because it is "absolutely tedious"."

"Then forget it won't you?"

"Who are you?" The girl smiled at the boy in front of her with a bewildered gaze. He was silent at the question.

"What are you doing?" He quickly shifted the conversation somewhere less confrontational.

"Trying to study for Latin…emphasis on "trying"." The girl sighed and looked back down to the flashcards in her hands.

"Here, maybe I can help you." Leonardo stepped up to her and took the cards from her grasp.

"Don't you have more important things to tend to?" She said it almost as if to keep him aware of any other classes he had.

"I don't have any other classes." He answered and was glad that it wasn't a lie. His past attempts in trying to deceive the girl even for the most insignificant reasons had proven to be complete failures and she made sure to bring him the most humiliation for trying to trick her in any form. In the same way her golden brown pupils constricted and bounced from one point of Leonardo's body to the other; his eyes, the corner of his lips, his fingers. They were all in check and pronounced that he wasn't lying.

"Alright." She answered and nudged herself so that she was facing Leonardo. He, of course, had a keen eye as well which brought him each detail of the girl's exquisite body. He observed her thighs tightly enveloped in her blue jeans and let his eyes round about her features until her gaze met his. He quickly smiled and returned to the words scribbled on the cards.

"So what do you want my help with?"

"Just say the word and I'll spell it out in Latin." The girl instructed and the boy nodded eagerly.

Flipping through the cards he chose the first word.

"Cogitare." He pronounced the word perfectly and looked forward to see the girl answer.

"C-O-G-I-T-A-R-E; to think." She responded and smiled pleased with her own accomplishment. Leonardo nodded and switched to the next card.

"Discere." He presumed the girl ahead had realized he knew Latin by the expression of staggered amusement she presented upon hearing the second word said fluently as well.

"D-I-S-C-E-R-E; to learn. But you knew that." She remarked pleasantly at her newfound knowledge of the boy. He smirked and continued to the next card.

"Eros." He read the handwriting that was clearly that of a person more intrigued by quantity rather that quality. He'd noticed the dragging of the pen at the end of each word inducing him to believe she'd been rushing through the words, perhaps so quickly she didn't even notice the sound the word she'd written actually had when it rolled off a lustful tongue. In any case she could clearly perceive it now as Leo's emerald eyes stared at her waiting for the answer. Her voice faltered for less than a second before she responded.

"E-R-O-S; love." She stated the definition too stalely for anyone who'd been left alone in a room with Leonardo's clearly licentious intonation and wanting movements. She wasn't the typical savage college student, always on the hunt for new-fangled flesh to delight in. In fact it was only when she met Leo that she had even considered the reality of animalistic desires…from observation of course. He was always presenting her with fresh proof of the existence of pure lust for just about anybody and though she still questioned if she herself would be able to feel it someday she no longer pondered on its verisimilitude.

"Pulchram." He said next without straying his gaze from the girl's stare. Her eyes darted to his seductive leer before quickly translating the word in her mind; beautiful woman. Clearing her throat she slid off the desk and headed towards the paper in her Leo's hands.

"That's not on the cards." She simpered and tried to recover her study aid.

Leonardo moved his hand farther from her reach and consequentially their chests collided.

"Sexualem." He murmured against her ear sending shivers all along her body.

"Leonardo." She breathed out in a yearning exasperation.

"Te tam sexualem." He continued to allure her with each syllable and she couldn't help but let out a shivering sigh. That caused him a contented grin and he moved his face so that their noses were inches from touching.

"You would become much more fluent if you used the language to its…full extent." He examined the body before him as his words trickled from his lips.

"I—I…" The girl stuttered just as the door to the silent room suddenly opened revealing certain familiar golden curls.

"Oh…I'm…I just was looking for Leo. I'll just leave." The boy stammered as he took in the scene before him, he knew Leo well enough to know just where that was leading up to.

"No! No, it's alright actually, Nico." The girl fumbled and accidentally bumped against Leonardo once again as he lifted the cards she tried to grasp. She shot him a look both irritated and pleading and he smiled as he gave her the papers back.

"I was actually just trying to leave." She rambled to the door and Nico gave her a yellow smile as she reached him.

"See you later." Leonardo called out and the girl twisted back to see the boy's smug look.

"You just… go study or something. Seriously, don't just waste all…that on being..." She searched for the word and the two boys gave their recommendations.

"Adventurous?" Leo completed.

"Wild." Nico raised his eyebrows as he guessed. The girl looked at Nico and seemed to remember the word.

"Reckless." She spun on her heels and marched out the room.

The two boys looked at each other and Leonardo stepped forward.

"Sorry." The blond mumbled.

"She'll break soon."

"Does she know you're trying to break her?" Nico giggled at his friends comment.

Leo glanced at Nico from the corner of his eye. "Why else would she be trying so hard not to?"


End file.
